Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{34}$ units long What is $\cos(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $3$ $5$ $\sqrt{34}$
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 3$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = \sqrt{34}$ $\cos(\angle BAC )=\frac{3}{\sqrt{34}}$ $=\dfrac{3\sqrt{34} }{34}$